Bella Nuova Vita
by Dana Katherine
Summary: A sequel to “6 Weeks Later” this follows the life of our new parents. By the way…the title means “beautiful new life” in Italian. :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bella Nuova Vita

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these characters, (except Bella :D) I'm not making any money either.

Summary: A sequel to "6 Weeks Later" this follows the life of our new parents. By the way…the title means "beautiful new life" in Italian. :D

* * *

"Margaret, it's your shift." Hawkeye leaned down and gently shook his wife's shoulder.

"Mmm…" she mumbled a vague understanding as she sat up in bed. As her sleep-deprived senses came to she heard her infant daughter screaming in the other room. She smiled weakly at Hawkeye and donned her robe. She walked into the nursery and scooped Bella up from her crib. "Shh…sweetie, mommy's here." She clutched the flailing infant to her chest and began her walk around the house.

She never expected motherhood to be easy, but she wasn't prepared for this. Right after her birth Bella had been admitted to the hospital with an infection and stayed for three days. After she had come home she appeared to get better; that was until she had become colicky. Now, she cried all night long. She and Hawkeye had started taking shifts walking her around their small house, trying to comfort her. Everyone they came in contact with gave them suggestions to help her, but none of them seemed to work. They had simply resigned themselves to the sleep deprivation and hoped she would feel better soon.

An hour of walking later Margaret was absolutely exhausted. She made her way back to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. As tired as she was, she knew Hawkeye was worse. His dad had come down with a terrible case of pneumonia and Hawkeye had taken over his patients at the clinic. Margaret was able to nap during the day since that was the only time Bella slept, but her husband couldn't. He came home from a full day at the clinic and still insisted on taking turns with the baby.

Margaret noticed her daughter had slightly calmed down with the rocking of the chair and decided to try and feed her. She pulled her nightgown away and let her daughter latch on. Once they were both comfortable Margaret closed her eyes and rubbed Bella's tiny toes. It wasn't long until Margaret dozed off.

Hawkeye awoke sometime later with a start. When he started not sleeping enough he had begun having nightmares when he did sleep. Most of them were about Korea and the horrors he had seen there. He was unwilling to talk about them, sure that they would dissipate when things calmed down. He reached for his wife, but only found the cool sheets where she should be lying. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. He got up and traipsed down the hall towards the nursery. He stood in the door and looked at the scene in front of him.

Suddenly Margaret shifted in the chair and Bella's head rolled back in her arms. Hawkeye shook his head but his vision blurred. He grabbed onto the door frame, gasping for air. His legs began to shake underneath him. Margaret stirred and noticed him in the room. She stood up from the chair and took a step towards him.

"Hawkeye?" she called to him gently as she walked all the way to him and placed her free hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice her and the look in his eyes became wild. "Hawkeye?"

He jumped back and hit the wall screaming, "No! No, I didn't mean it!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, so what do you think? I watched GFA for the first time tonight and it inspired me. You didn't think Hawkeye could escape the war that easily did you? Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

See first chapter for information!

A/N: Ok, before I start the story I'm going to stand on my soapbox for a minute. I love getting reviews, just like any author on here. I really appreciate it when people take the time to write down a few words to tell me what they thought of my story. I also leave it open so that my stories can receive anonymous reviews, because some of the most helpful ones come from people who either don't have an account or are too lazy to log in, (which I'm guilty of occasionally :D) However, recently I have been getting some very hateful reviews from anonymous reviewers. Now I have no problem with criticism, but I don't appreciate the rudeness. Guess what? This is my story, and if you hate the storyline…don't read it. And don't come back chapter after chapter and tell me every time what you don't like about what's happening. If you think something else should happen go write your own story. I think it's really pathetic when someone has nothing else to do but go around trashing other authors, and being so cowardly then don't leave signed reviews so that the authors can fight back. For those of you who leave decent reviews…thanks so much, I truly appreciate it. For those of you who don't…if it continues I'll disable anonymous reviews.

Ok, now that I'm done ranting I'll step off and let you continue with your normally scheduled reading…

* * *

With the sound of Hawkeye's loud voice the tiny babe awoke in her mother's arms and let out a wail. The sound of her cries seemed to bring him back to reality. He looked around, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" asked Margaret worriedly as she knelt in front of him.

"Margaret? What am I doing in the hallway?" She scrunched her eyebrows at him.

"Were you sleep walking?"

"I don't know…oh my God! I was on the bus back in Korea…I…" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Bella…her hair is dark. I must have had a flashback." He reached one shaky hand up and ran his fingers over her hair, and then took the baby and pulled her tightly to his chest. He sat for a moment and then whispered with a shaky breath, "I thought I was past that."

Margaret wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "We've been really stressed lately, and you haven't been sleeping well. It's only normal that…"

"That the sight of my own daughter causes a panic attack?" he interrupted. "What if she knows? What if…this hurts her?" His voice had dropped to nothing and he felt tears stinging his eyelids.

"Hawkeye you love her, and you won't hurt her. We'll get through this…together. Maybe you should talk to someone."

"I am, you."

"That's not what I meant…someone professional."

"No."

She eyed him. "Ok…whatever you say. You should go back to bed."

He shook his head. "No, it's Saturday, I don't have to go in. I want to sit with her for a while anyways." She smiled and gave him a kiss and went into bed. He stood up and walked into the nursery, cradling his sleepy daughter. He sat down in the rocking chair and picked up where Margaret had left off rocking. He chuckled to himself as she let out a huge yawn and seemed to snuggle closer to him. "My precious Bella…I love you so much. The last thing I want is for you to feel the effects of the war…even though that's where you were made. But we won't go there, you're too young." He looked back down at his daughter and noticed she had fallen asleep. "Well, I should breakdown more often if it means you'll sleep." He, too, closed his eyes and softly hummed a lullaby.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Perkins, everything looks great. Come back in a couple of weeks and we'll do a tune-up alright?" He shook the elderly man's hand and smiled.

"Thanks so much, Dr. Pierce." He got up and pulled his jacket back on. "How's your father?"

"Oh he's doing a lot better. He got go home on Tuesday, and Margaret and Bella have been going over there everyday to check on him. If he keeps improving like he is, he should be back to work next week." He smiled and finished scribbling on the chart.

"That's wonderful. Give him my best, alright?"

"I will. See ya in a couple of weeks." He followed the older man out to the front office and waved him off. Hawkeye dropped the chart into the basket for his new receptionist to file and walked back to his office. He sat behind his desk and grabbed the small stack of papers he had to finish before he could go home.

In the process of gathering his work he knocked a picture frame of that clattered to the floor. He leaned over and picked it up and ran his hand over the dusty glass. It was a picture of the three of them; him, Margaret and Bella. It was taken the day before Bella had been admitted to the hospital, when she was only three days old. It was hard for him to believe that she was already one month old.

He placed the picture back on the desk and started on his paperwork. His eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't wait to get home. Bella's colic had been getting slightly better, but his nightmares weren't, although he hadn't had another breakdown since that night in the nursery almost a week ago. Luckily he had been able to keep his turmoil away from Margaret, and she had been able to devote all her time to the baby.

Hawkeye signed his last form with a scribble and stood up. He gathered all of his belongings, tossed on his jacket and turned the light off in his office. He walked back out to the front office and found his new receptionist sitting at her desk.

"Hello, Doctor," she smiled sweetly at him. She was a young girl, just out of high school.

"Hello, Judy. I finished those papers you left on my desk." Although she was young, she was surprisingly efficient. She reminded him a bit of Radar.

"That's great, Doctor. I'll get them filed right away." She took the papers from his hand and walked over to the filing cabinet.

"Judy I'm sure they can wait until Monday. Why don't you go home?"

"It's alright Doctor, I don't mind. If I do it now I don't have to do it Monday."

He laughed at this. "You're more motivated than I am." She flashed him a smile that showed she took his compliments as gold. "Alright, well will you lock up on your way out?" She nodded. "Ok, have a great weekend. I'll see you Monday." He left the clinic and got in his car.

About ten minutes later he pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. He grabbed his briefcase and medical bag and got out of the car. He noticed Margaret's car wasn't in the drive and he was a bit confused because she was usually home by now, cooking dinner. He stood there for a minute until he remembered that his dad had a check-up in Spruce Harbor this afternoon. He had probably talked her into going out to dinner at the tiny Italian restaurant just outside of town.

He let himself into the darkened house and slipped off his shoes, dropped his bags and hung up his jacket. He went into the kitchen and fixed himself a martini…complete with an olive. He pattered into the living room and stepped dead in his tracks.

"If I'd have known you were here I would have fixed two martinis."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but like my note at the beginning said I was a little miffed. Anyways…I hope you enjoyed this and tell me your guesses on who's in the house!


	3. Chapter 3

See first chapter for information!

A/N: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. There were quite a few correct guesses, which I guess isn't too surprising since there's a small handful of people it could be. (Unless of course I made someone up…in which case it would have been evil to make you guess ;) Anyways…I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"That's alright. It could never compare to the ones you served in the Swamp. Although, that might be a good thing." Hawkeye chuckled and sat down on the chair, facing his visitor who was on the couch. "Besides, I already have a drink," he said, indicating the glass of scotch on the table. "Margaret said I could help myself."

"Margaret called you?"

The man nodded. In the soft light Hawkeye could see that his curly hair was slightly longer and there was a bit more weight on his frame but he looked pretty much the same as the last time they had seen each other, almost a year ago.

"Well then, shouldn't I be the one on the couch?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted to try it backwards." Sidney eyed the man in front of him and noticed the exhaustion in his eyes. "How have you been sleeping?"

"On my back."

Sidney closed his eyes against the other man's evasion. "Margaret tells me you've been having a lot of nightmares."

Hawkeye let out a sarcastic laugh. "I guess I don't hide it as well as I thought."

"She said you had a breakdown."

"Well, it wasn't as dramatic as driving into the officer's club."

"The sight of your daughter caused it?"

"It could have been any dark-haired baby. It only happened once…while I was half asleep."

Sidney nodded and picked his glass up off of the coffee table. He took a sip and then ran his finger around the rim of his glass. "Maybe we have some more talking to do."

"What do you want? Do you want me to lose control, sobbing about how I'm afraid the war is going to hurt my daughter? How I'm afraid that I'm afraid of my own baby? That I'll never be able to shake the sights I've seen and that they'll haunt me forever? That Margaret will get tired of being married to an unstable lunatic and leave me? That the goddamn war is going to control me forever?!" By now the surgeon was pacing around the living room.

"You're no fun. You don't even let me do my job." Hawkeye stopped and looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just figured out your problem all on your own."

Hawkeye sat back down on the chair and sighed. "So what do I do about it?"

* * *

Margaret entered the darkened house and kicked off her shoes. She saw the small light coming from the living room and smiled, readjusting the sleeping baby in her arms. She hadn't planned on being this late coming home, but her and Daniel had sat and talked for quite awhile after they had returned from Spruce Harbor. And besides, she had wanted to give Sidney and Hawkeye plenty of time to talk without distractions. She entered the living room and smiled at the sight in front of her. Hawkeye was asleep on the couch, his head resting on one of his hands.

"Hawkeye?" she called to him lightly. He didn't stir so she passed him by and took Bella to the nursery. After she was tucked in, Margaret returned to her husband. She sat on the couch next to him and touched his shoulder. "Hawkeye?" she called a bit louder.

"Muhn…" he mumbled in his sleepy state. He picked his head up and looked at her. "Hi."

She smiled at him. "Hi yourself. I'm sorry I'm so late but your Dad and I just lost track of time."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Should I be worried?" He feigned pain when she swatted him on the arm. "Well you deserved it," he defended as he looked at her pointedly.

Her expression softened. "You needed to talk to someone. I know you've been trying to hide your nightmares, but you're not good at it. And Judy told me that you keep falling asleep at the clinic between patients."

He looked over at her. "When did you talk to Judy?"

She smiled guiltily. "When I called to check on you."

He took her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "Thank-you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she whispered back. "How long did you guys talk?"

"Until about an hour ago when he went to bed. Of course there were a few drinks and dinner in there, too."

"Bella's asleep so we should take advantage of it." He smiled and stood up, offering her his hand. As they walked to the bedroom he slipped one hand up under the bottom of her shirt.

"We could really take advantage of it," he said in a low voice.

"We have company, Hawkeye."

"We'll be quiet."

"It hasn't been six weeks, yet."

He sighed. "Alright, but let's get to sleep fast so I can dream about it."

* * *

It was just after five in the morning and Margaret was sitting in the nursery, rocking Bella. The baby was just drifting off after her feeding when Margaret heard movement in the house. She stood up and placed her daughter in her crib and then exited the nursery, almost running right into Sidney. She gasped and jumped back and he reached out and caught her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Margaret. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She laughed. "It's alright." They stood in silence for a moment. "Bella and I didn't wake you, did we?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Unfortunately I don't sleep much past this hour."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be nice, but I don't want to keep you up."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Bella won't sleep much longer anyways. Come on." She took the lead to the kitchen and Sidney took a seat at the table. Once the coffee was done brewing she poured two cups and took them to the table. "What do you put in it?"

"Just a little sugar." She grabbed the sugar bowl and a spoon and returned to the table, sitting down across from Sidney. "Thanks Margaret."

"No problem." She, too, stirred a spoonful of sugar into her mug and took a sip for taste. "I really appreciate you coming all the way up here."

"I'm glad I could help. And with as much as Hawkeye talked about Crabapple Cove I couldn't pass up the opportunity to come see it myself." They sat in silence for a while and Margaret began twirling the spoon in her fingers. "Are you alright Margaret?"

She looked up at him. "Sidney…" she trailed off, not knowing which words to use. "Is he…is he going to be alright?"

Sidney chuckled. "Don't worry; he won't be making me rich anytime soon."

"Really? I know he's worried about Bella…afraid that he won't be a good father because of what's happened."

"And that's his biggest problem." She raised one eyebrow at him. "He's so afraid that his symptoms will return they actually do. It's called a psychosomatic reaction. As soon as he stops worrying so much he'll be just fine. And since I came all the way up here and there's not even any work, I expect to be taken out to a lobster dinner. You just can't get good seafood in New York."

Margaret laughed. "Alright, we'll go this evening."

"Go where?" Hawkeye was pulling his robe over his shoulders as he entered the kitchen.

"Out to dinner. Sidney wants some authentic Maine lobster."

"Oh I see. You've been here one day and you're trying to steal my wife, Sidney?" He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Margaret.

"We never said you couldn't go," she said as she placed a hand on his knee.

"And be a third wheel?"

"Bella will be there."

"Oh, alright then." He let loose one of his trademark smiles and sipped at his coffee.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I had to rewrite it because I didn't like where it was going. Let me know what you think of this. Oh, and the 'on my back' statement wasn't mine…I borrowed it :D


	4. Chapter 4

See first chapter for information!

A/N: Thanks so much for your patience with this chapter. I've been working on my English papers and studying for my biology test. I've just barely had time to think, let go write on this story. Now that I do I thought I'd update for everyone waiting! :D Hope it is worth the wait.

* * *

After breakfast the trio decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and point out some of the town's popular sites to Sidney. They loaded Bella in the buggy and meandered through the streets. They passed many neighbors on the way, most of whom had known Hawkeye since he was a baby and loved to tell the stories of him escaping the house after his baths as a toddler, still with nothing on. Sidney and Margaret laughed at these stories, and a certain nude escapade to the mess tent was brought up.

They made it to the center of town and the park that Hawkeye had played in as a child. It had been upgraded since then and now included a new set of swings, a tall slide and a merry-go-round among other things. They all sat on a bench and Margaret lifted Bella out to her lap.

"It's your first visit to the park, Bella," she cooed at her daughter. Hawkeye reached out one finger and stroked the bottom of the baby's foot. They all sat in silence for a moment and watched a pair of sisters on the swings. They jumped off, declared a winner and then moved to the slide. Margaret sighed audibly.

"What's wrong?" questioned Hawkeye.

"I was just thinking about how my sister and I used to love playing on the swings that would be on the bases. I haven't been on a swing in ages." She looked up at her husband and noticed the gleam in his eyes. "What?"

"Come here." He grabbed the baby from Margaret's arms and handed her to Sidney. He held out a hand which Margaret took hesitantly and led her to the swing set. He held one still and she looked at him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked while sitting on the offered seat.

"Of course, hold on." He pulled her back towards him and then gave her a gentle push. After a few swings he pushed harder and harder until Margaret was soaring high above his head.

"Hawkeye!" she called, giggling and kicking her feet. This motion loosened one of her sandals and it flew off on a back-swing, almost clocking Hawkeye in the head.

"Hey!" On her next back-swing he pushed her even harder and she shrieked.

"Stop it! Hawkeye get me down!" He let her slow down a bit and then grabbed a hold of the chains to stop her. Unfortunately she still had too much momentum and he skidded, landing on his back directly under the swing with her feet almost hitting him on every pass. She finally came to a stop and he got up from under her. He looked over at Sidney who was laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" Sidney put on a straight face and shook his head, but disintegrated again when Hawkeye turned around, showing the extent of the dirt. Hawkeye grabbed Margaret's shoe and took it to her, shooting a glare at Sidney. He helped Margaret on with her shoe and she helped him off with the dirt. They rejoined Sidney at the bench. "Alright, if you're going to be like that we're going home!" he scolded the psychiatrist with mock anger. They put Bella back in the carriage and left the park.

"That's ok, I was starting to get hungry anyways," responded Sidney as he walked between the couple. They took a different route home to show their visitor some more sights. As they rounded the corner to their block they saw a man running frantically towards their house.

"Dr. Pierce!" As the man got closer they could see it was their neighbor from down the street, Martin. "Dr. Pierce you've gotta come quick!"

"What is it?"

"It's Bonnie, she's gone into labor. She can't make it to the hospital!" The man was out of breath and quite panicked.

"Alright, let me grab my bag from the house." Hawkeye ran into the house and returned just seconds later. "Let's go Margaret." She looked over at Sidney questioningly.

Sidney nodded. "Go ahead. Bella and I will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Go. They need you." With that, Margaret took off at a sprint after Hawkeye, who was already half-way down the street. Sidney smiled and grabbed hold of Bella's carriage and entered the Pierce house.

* * *

Four hours later Hawkeye and Margaret exited the Woodman residence. He slung his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "Good work, Major."

"Same to you, Captain." She smiled as they made their way up the street. They entered the house and came upon a scene that made them chuckle. Sidney was asleep on the couch with Bella sprawled out on his chest, also asleep. Margaret walked over and gently picked up her daughter. The movement of weight startled Sidney awake. "Sorry Sidney."

He yawned. "It's alright. When did you guys get back?"

"We just walked in the door."

"How'd it go?"

"Great! They have a beautiful baby boy."

"And a baby girl," Hawkeye added over her shoulder.

Sidney laughed. "Did they know they were having twins?"

Hawkeye shook his head. "No, we only ever heard one heartbeat. One of them must have been hiding in the back. It explains why she was almost three weeks early, though."

Sidney stood up and stretched his back. "Bella's probably hungry. She finished that bottle in the fridge, but that was a couple of hours ago."

Margaret nodded. "Ok, thanks. She wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"No, she's a good baby."

Margaret laughed. "You should have seen her until a week or so ago. She had colic and cried most of the time."

"Well you'd never know it now," replied Sidney as he stroked the baby's face with a finger.

Bella was now rooting against Margaret's shirt. "I better go feed this one. When she's finished we could go get our dinner," she offered.

Margaret took off towards the nursery and Sidney took a seat back on the couch. Hawkeye motioned towards the shelf of the bookcase which housed the alcohol. "Would you like a drink before dinner?" Sidney nodded and Hawkeye poured them both a martini. He handed one to his guest and took a seat next to him on the couch.

An hour later the three of them were sitting in "The Lobster Pot" looking over the menus. Bella was asleep in her car seat in the booth next to Margaret and the men were sitting in the other booth across the table.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a few more days Sidney?" questioned Hawkeye from over the top of his menu.

"No, I better get back to New York and my wife."

"Alright, but you better come back soon when mine doesn't have to call you because I'm going crazy."

Sidney laughed and agreed as their waitress came back over. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked with her east coast accent.

They all started folding up there menus as Hawkeye spoke up, "I think we'll just take the all-you-can-eat lobster meal off of the family menu."

The waitress collected their menus and headed off to add in their order. Margaret excused herself and went to the bathroom, leaving the two men to themselves. Hawkeye took another drink of his beer and then suddenly felt Sidney shift in the seat next to him. He looked over at the mustached man and instantly crunched his eyebrows. "Sid, you okay?"

Sidney looked at his companion and straitened back up. "Yeah, my stomach has been acting up a bit today, but I'm alright."

"Are you sure? How bad is the pain?"

"I didn't say I was in pain. I'm fine."

"Alright…" Hawkeye replied, unconvinced.

"What's alright?" asked Margaret, returning to the table.

"Sidney's in pain," answered Hawkeye.

"I am not!" The two men eyed each other for a while until Hawkeye gave up. It wasn't long until the waitress came back with their lobster. She placed in on the table and they all dug in. Hawkeye noticed that Sidney hadn't eaten much but didn't bring it up. They paid their bill and left the restaurant. Everyone was quiet on the way home and the arrival at the house didn't change anything.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack early since I have to drive home tomorrow," Sidney stated standing up from the couch. The couple bid him a goodnight and watched him walk down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'll end it here since it has taken me so long to update as it is. Thanks again for all of your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

See first chapter for information!

* * *

Margaret and Hawkeye were spooned next to each other in bed and Hawkeye had his arm around her waist. She snuggled back into him and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I'm worried about Sidney," he mumbled into the back of her head.

"I know, but he claims he's ok."

"Yeah, but…"

"I tell you what," she said as she turned to face him. "If he doesn't look any better in the morning we'll make him see a doctor in Spruce Harbor. I'll hold his keys until he agrees."

He smiled. "I love you," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"I love you, too," she replied as she returned the favor. He pulled her closer and they drifted off to sleep.

Margaret awoke sometime later from an unidentified noise. She gently extracted herself from Hawkeye's embrace and put her robe on. She exited her room into the dark hallway and looked for signs of life. Not seeing any, she went to Bella's room to see if she had woken up. Bella had her eyes open but didn't appear to have been crying.

"Did it wake you, too, baby?" she questioned softly as she approached the crib. She placed her hand on her daughter's chest and the baby drifted back to sleep just about the time that Margaret heard the noise again. She left the nursery and walked down to the guest room. She poked her head around the door and noticed the covers were all wadded up in the middle of the bed and Sidney was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh God," came a strained voice from the bathroom. Margaret quickly crossed the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sidney?" she called softly. It was silent for a moment and then she heard a groan followed by retching. "Sidney? I'm coming in there." She opened the door and went to his side. She placed one hand on his forehead and quickly withdrew it from the heat. "You're burning up Sidney." He leaned over the toilet again and she went to the door.

"Hawkeye!" she called down the hall in an effort to wake him. She listened for a moment and when she heard no noise she called louder. She finally heard the sheets rustle as he got out of bed and she turned her attention back to Sidney. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it thoroughly, returning to his side. He was sat back on his heels breathing heavily and she held the washcloth to his forehead. "Are you in pain?" He nodded weakly and swallowed hard. "Where?"

He swallowed again and managed to answer just above a whisper, "My stomach." By this time Hawkeye had entered the bathroom and joined them on the floor. He felt Sidney's cheeks and looked in his eyes.

"Where does your stomach hurt?"

"Side," he gasped. Hawkeye reached one hand down and gently pressed Sidney's right side. He cried out in pain and threw himself towards the toilet again. As he heaved Hawkeye turned his attention to Margaret.

"It's his appendix. We need to get him to Spruce Harbor. Call an ambulance and get Bella to the neighbors', alright?"

"Right," replied Margaret as she hurried out of the bathroom. Hawkeye turned to Sidney and helped him sit back on his heels, flushing the toilet. He grabbed the washcloth and ran it over the other man's face, trying to cool him off.

"How long has it been this bad?" he questioned.

"Don't know," came the breathy reply.

"We'll have you at the hospital soon, and don't worry, I wrote the book on the appendix," he joked, trying to cover his own anxiety. He knew that with as much pain as Sidney was in, and as high as his fever was, that Sidney was in danger of a ruptured appendix. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sidney started to slump over. "Stay with me, Sid," he ordered as he righted the man.

"Hurts," Sidney gasped as he looked at Hawkeye. His eyes were fever bright and he was white as a sheet.

"I know, it won't be much longer," he reassured. Just then he heard the siren of the ambulance in the distance and Margaret opening the front door as she took Bella out. "Come on, your ride's coming. Let's get you out front." He wrapped one of Sidney's arms around his neck and pulled him to his feet. Once they were both standing he gathered the other man completely into his arms and went out to the living room. Just as he made it he saw the ambulance pull up in front of the house and so he continued outside. The medics met him on the walkway.

"How bad is he?" asked one of the two men whom Hawkeye recognized as Jimmy or Johnny or something like that.

"High fever, severe vomiting…" he paused as the weight in his arms became greater, "…and he just lost consciousness." The medics helped him transfer Sidney to the gurney just as Margaret came running up.

"He's unconscious?" she asked frantically.

Hawkeye nodded. "It probably ruptured. He'll never make it to Spruce Harbor. We'll just have to go over to the clinic."

"That's no place to do an operation!"

"Well neither were the dirty aid stations in Korea, but we managed somehow!" They climbed into the back of the ambulance with Sidney and made the five minute journey to the clinic. When they arrived Hawkeye jumped out and opened the clinic doors allowing the others to wheel in the gurney. They took him into the back room where simple procedures were performed.

"Can we do something to help?" asked Jimmy/Johnny.

"Yeah, scrub up," ordered Hawkeye as he and Margaret prepped Sidney. When everything was set up Hawkeye took off his jacket and went to scrub his hands. "Give him some gas, Margaret, we don't want him waking up in the middle of this."

"All we have is nitrous oxide."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Margaret nodded and placed the mask over Sidney's face.

Hawkeye finished washing his hands and returned to the table. "Ok, one of you guys get me some gloves." The younger of the two helped him on with a pair of gloves and then stood by his side. Hawkeye took a deep breath, "Ok, hand me a scalpel."

* * *

When Sidney awoke he felt very disoriented. He opened his eyes but his vision wasn't clear enough yet to offer him any clues as to his whereabouts. It wasn't long, though, until the smell of antiseptic hit him and it all came back. He reached one hand down and felt his abdomen and flinched. He opened his eyes again and this time made out a figure sitting across the room. The dark hair suggested that it was Hawkeye so he called out to him—well as loud as he could.

"Hawkeye?" The doctor's head popped up and relief washed across his face.

"Sidney, it's good to see you." He smiled at his patient and walked to the bedside. He placed a hand on Sidney's cheek and smiled. "Your fever is going down."

Sidney gave a weak smile. "How bad was it?"

"You were really sick. Your appendix ruptured at the house so we took you to the clinic and I took it out there. I washed your organs as best as I could and then we packed you up and brought you here. We had to go in again and try to get rid of the infection. It was touch and go with you for a while but we pumped enough antibiotics in, and you're stubborn enough, that you're going to be just fine." He finished his examination of Sidney and scribbled something on the chart.

"Thanks, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My pleasure, Sidney. Just don't ever do it again, ok?" Sidney laughed and instantly regretted it.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Ok," Hawkeye agreed and then turned his head towards the door as Margaret walked in the room followed by Daniel, who was carrying Bella.

"Sidney, you're awake!" she exclaimed and went to his other side.

"Margaret," he smiled at her, "thanks for saving my life."

"Oh, well Hawkeye did the hard part, I just kept you asleep."

"I still appreciate it." He looked back over at Hawkeye and noticed how ragged he looked. "How long have I been out?"

"About 19 hours."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

Hawkeye shrugged and Margaret shook her head. "Yes he has. He hasn't even left to eat, according to the nurses at the desk. Daniel and I were coming to drag him out of here and make him take a break."

Sidney sighed. "You guys are amazing. How can I ever repay…" he was cut off by a yawn.

"You can repay us by getting some more rest and getting better," said Hawkeye as he patted Sidney's shoulder again.

"Alright."

"We'll be back in the morning, ok?" continued Margaret.

"Ok," he replied and yawned again. He watched as they all left the room and then slid back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I was so excited about the response from the last chapter that I had to continue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember I'm not a medical professional…so don't hold me to the information!


	6. Chapter 6

See first chapter for information!

* * *

Sidney stayed in the hospital for six days until he was well enough to be released. He wasn't, however, well enough to return to New York just yet so he and his wife, who had arrived the day after his operation, were staying at the Pierce residence for a couple of days until Sidney was strong enough to make the journey back home.

Sidney's wife, Miriam, had instantly hit it off with the Pierces. She was a petite woman but full of personality, and she had a sense of humor that gave Hawkeye a run for his money. She insisted on helping cook and clean up after every meal despite the hosts' protestations, and she refused to leave Sidney at night while he was in the hospital, choosing to sleep on a roll-away cot next to him.

The four of them were currently outside enjoying the warm June sun. Sidney and Miriam were on the swing and Hawkeye and Margaret were sharing a lounge chair. Bella was spread out on her stomach across Hawkeye's lap, asleep and sucking one finger. Hawkeye was playing with one of her dark curls as they listened to a couple of birds chirping in the tree next to the porch.

"I really can't thank you guys enough for what you've done for us. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost Sidney," Miriam's voice broke their reverie. As she spoke she took one of Sidney's hands in hers and squeezed tightly.

"It really was our pleasure," assured Hawkeye. "Besides, Sidney's saved my mind so many times it's only fair that I repay the favor."

"Well, I still wish I knew how to express how grateful I am to you two."

"I'm just lucky that I was visiting Hawkeye and not Frank Burns or I would have never survived," Sidney quipped. The three veterans laughed at this leaving Miriam a tad confused.

"Why would you be visiting Ferret Face in the first place?" inquired Hawkeye.

"Well he is missing a few bolts, you know."

"More like a whole toolbox full of them," Margaret murmured. They all had to laugh at this and their noise woke Bella who instantly voiced her displeasure. Hawkeye tried to sooth her but she continued crying. "I think she's hungry, I'll take her in and feed her," started Margaret.

Hawkeye shook his head. "I'll get it, there's still that bottle in the fridge, right?" Margaret nodded and he took the crying infant inside. Margaret readjusted in her chair and sighed.

"He seems wonderful with the baby," stated Miriam.

Margaret nodded. "He's really great about getting up with her at night, even if it's just to bring her to me so that I can feed her. At first I was worried that what happened in Korea would make it hard for him, but we've only had a few problems and Sidney helped him through that."

Miriam smiled, "My Sidney sure is great. I only hope that we can be as good of parents as you and your husband."

Margaret's eyes widened. "Are you?"

"Oh, no…I just meant someday when we do have children," she said with a laugh. "We have been talking about it since he came home…we just wanted everything to settle down for a while." She paused for a moment and then added hastily, "Not that I think you…that…"

Margaret shook her head. "I understand what you mean. We were a little stressed about having a baby for a while, but now we wouldn't give it up for anything."

The three of them sat and talked for quite a while until Frank Sinatra's "My Blue Heaven" came floating through the open doorway. Sidney and Miriam gave Margaret a quizzical look and she shrugged before getting up and heading in the house. She finally found her husband in the nursery and she stood in the doorway watching as he spun soft circles with his daughter to the music.

_When whippoorwills call and evening is nigh, I hurry to my blue heaven._

_A turn to the right a little white light will lead you to my blue heaven._

_You'll see a smiling face, a fireplace, a cozy room,_

_A little nest that's nestled where the roses bloom._

_Just Mollie and me and baby makes three,_

_We're happy in my blue heaven._

Just as the song finished up he noticed Margaret in the doorway and waved her over. As soon as she was close enough he engulfed her in a hug and they swayed to the next instrumental until the baby fell asleep. He laid Bella in her crib and pulled the blanket over her. Margaret glanced up at her husband and watched as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she inquired as she wiped it away. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, I just…this is something I never thought I would need…you know, a wife and a baby. But now…I wouldn't give this up for anything…and I'm still afraid of messing it up."

Margaret pulled him into a hug and felt him sigh in her arms. "Hawkeye…you're not going to mess anything up. I'm terrified, too, but together we can do this. You're not the first father to be scared, and you won't be the last."

"What about Korea, and the hospital…"

"Don't start that," she ordered as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "What happened in Korea is still in Korea. I know the images will never leave us…but you're a strong man, Hawkeye. You were deeply troubled by the death of an infant, one that you didn't even know. Anyone in your position…"

"You were on that bus, too, and you didn't end up in a giggling academy!"

Margaret stepped back at the harshness of his words and quickly looked over to see if Bella had woken up. When she looked back up she saw Hawkeye's retreating form leaving the nursery and she ran to catch him. "Hawkeye…" she was interrupted by a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Margaret…I don't know what I…I…I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her tight."

"It's alright," she reassured. "Let's go say goodnight to the Freedmans and then turn in. You know…it's been six weeks." She chuckled at the expression that came over his face.

"Last one there is a Frank Burns!" he said as he ran down the hall leaving Margaret just shaking her head.

* * *

A/N: I know this is kind of short, but it's all I could do right now. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
